Reach Out
by Crazy8Diva17
Summary: She didn't want to go out but he definitely made it worth it. One Shot. Edward/Bella. Slightly OOC. Smut.


Ok. I got an idea for a new Twilight story today while I was listening to 'Reach Out' by Hilary Duff. It is a little out of character but I figured that it would be fun anyway. I don't own Twilight, sadly. I really wish that Edward was mine. This story is pure smut and if you don't like that then don't read it.

She could not believe that Alice had talked to her into this. This was not something that she would have done by herself and she regretted coming the moment that they had walked into the door, although she was kind of proud of herself for not falling flat on her face yet in the huge heels that Alice had forced her into. She was also wearing a dark blue halter that was long and a pair of leggings. She did not feel comfortable at all but she obviously looked good from the way some of the guys were staring at her. But then again with Rosalie with them, they were more than likely staring at her.

They walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks. She couldn't figure out why they didn't just order a water. They were wasting money on something that they couldn't even drink. She ordered a few shots, knowing that she would need them and she managed to chug them down without even gagging, which really surprised her. By the time Alice had dragged her and Rosalie to the dance floor she was a bit tipsy. They started dancing together, with many guys staring at them. Before anyone knew it the girls were all over each other. They didn't know that through the crowd their own men were watching them.

They were so lost in their dance that they didn't notice that a new song had just started and their guys had already made it over to them. She turned around to be face to face with Edward. He gave her a sexy sideways smirk and she giggled.

"You are so sexy." she said with a small slur evident in her voice.

He laughed, "It seems to me that someone had a bit too much to drink."

"Dance with me Edward." she demanded.

"You know that I don't dance to this stuff, Love." he told her as she tried getting closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, pleading, "Please."

"Fine." he said with a small smile, "You know that I can't say no to you."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. They started dancing together very close.

_From the minute that you walked right through the door_

_Thoughts are racing in my mind, time to explore_

_I told my friend that I just gotta have him_

_But don't look now, 'cause I see you starin' at him_

_Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight_

_On a mission, for a position by the end of the night_

_It's like a prey, playin' games with the hunter_

She smiled as she felt the alcohol taking over her body, along with the music. They were magnifying her true feelings toward Edward and she wanted him so bad right at that moment. She turned her back to him and snaked her arm backwards around his neck. She was rubbing all over him and for once he didn't pushed her off. She just wanted to feel him against her.

_And all I need is to feel you_

_All I want it to feel you_

_Reach Out and Touch me_

_(Before I go insane)_

_Reach out and touch me_

_(Boy don't you make me wait)_

_I'm a diamond , and you're so on the money_

_Reach Out and Touch Me _

_And All I need is to feel you_

_Reach out and touch me_

They were so lost in the music. She was all over him. To everyone else it looked like they were nearly having sex in the middle of the dance floor. Edward had turned her around and she was facing him. He kissed her hard on the lips. It was more passionate than he had ever kissed her before and she loved it. Everything about him turned her on.

_Like a pray, your touch can take me there_

_In my mind, you and me in a secret affair_

_Oh boy you're killing me and you don't even know it_

_Try to hold back but I can't control it_

She tired so hard to not push him when they were together but she was so lost in their own little world that she didn't care. The danger didn't matter to her now. All that mattered was that his hands were now roaming all over her body, and it was the best feeling that she had ever felt.

_So, I'm steppin' to ya', skip the "how ya doin'?"_

_Grab you hand and pull you closer to me yeah_

_Out the door we're slippin', then we start to kissing_

_Boy you're invited to fan-at-at-sy_

_And all I need is to feel you_

_All I want is to feel you_

He kissed her hard again and then moved the kissed to her neck and her shoulders. He finished and looked into her eyes. He could see the lust there and he knew that it mirrored his own. Without another word he listed her in his arms quickly and she giggled.

"MMmmm..Edward. Where are you taking me?" she whispered into his ear.

"I am taking you to our room. I want you, Love." he told her as his hot breath in her ear made her shiver with desire.

_Reach out and touch me_

_(Before I go insane)_

_Reach out and touch me_

_(Boy don't you make me wait)_

_I'm a diamond, and you're so on the money_

_Reach out and touch me_

_Reach out and touch me_

It didn't take Edward long to get to room. He would have gone insane if it wasn't for the fact that the club that they were at was in their hotel. He opened the door quickly and entered with her still in his arms. She smiled at him as he put her down. He smirked at her before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, gently tangling his fingers in her hair. Her arms went around his neck and his hand snaked down her back and to her butt. He picked her up quickly and she giggled into his lips as she managed to kick her shoes off in the middle of the floor as he carried her.

_(Before I go insane)_

_Reach out and touch me_

_(Boy don't you make me wait)_

_I'm a diamond and you're so on the money_

_Reach out and touch me_

_And all I need is to feel you_

_Reach out and touch me_

They were making out passionately when they made it to the bed. When they got to the bed he set her down and gently lifted up her shirt. She reached out and started unbuttoning the dark red button up shirt that he had on. Once she got it unbuttoned her pushed it off of him quickly. She ran her hands down his chest and grinned.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

She grinned wider, "You are perfect… but… That's not all I want to see and you know it. This is driving me crazy, Edward."

She grabbed ahold of his belt and started undoing it. Her hands were shaking so bad that she could barely handle it and Edward did it for her with vampire speed. He even had his pants off before she had even noticed. He was standing there in a pair of boxer briefs.

_Let's go_

_I'm here to play with fire_

_Your body's my desire_

_The time to flirt across the room doesn't expire_

'_cause you're a superstar_

_Get in my super car_

_The paparazzi watching us _

_T-t-too bizarre_

_I know I took it too far_

_But look how good you are_

_And look how good you look_

_One touch, I'm supercharged_

She grinned wildly at him and went to pull his boxers down when he stopped her. She frowned.

"Nope. You are wearing too many items right now, love. I want to see all of you." he said with a grin.

He helped her out of her leggings. She was only in her strapless bra and panties.

Edward smiled at her, "Damn. You look beautiful."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and she pulled him to her. They moved up the bed, not separating their lips from each other. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it off of her. He threw it on the ground and lightly started placing his all over her face, down her neck, then he got to her chest. He took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly until it was hard in his mouth then he moved to the other. After he was done he moved to the other and paid the same amount of attention to it. She moaned as he did this to her. He started placing more kisses down her body until he got to her panties and he teased her, licking and kissing around her panty line and her thighs.

"Edward! Don't tease me. I need you so bad right now." she begged.

He chuckled and he pulled her panties down her body. He could smell her arousal and it turned him more than anything. He couldn't even think of any danger. All he could think about was the fact that he wanted this girl in front of him more than anything. He started kissing up her right leg and he got to his destination and smiled. He kissed her burning core and she moaned again.

He entered two fingers and smiled, "Mmmm… You are so wet for me love. Tell me what you want."

"Edward, I want you. I want to feel you so bad." she moaned as he kept licking her clit and fingering her.

He started moving his finger and his tongue faster, making her moan loudly. It didn't take her long before she was over the edge. He licked her clean.

He smiled wickedly, "You taste so good. I think that was better then even your blood."

"That was amazing Edward… but I think that you are a bit overdressed now." she grinned up at him.

She had him roll over to his back and she got on top. She kissed his lips softly and then kissed down his body. She got to his boxers and she slowly slid them off his body, teasing him a bit as she did that. She got back up to his huge, long shaft and she grabbed him. He exhaled an unnecessary breath and she smiled. She slowly slid him into her warm mouth and he moaned. She sucked on him lightly and stroked the rest that she couldn't fit into her mouth with her hand.

"Damn, that feel amazing. You better stop though. I don't think that I am can take any more… and I can't handle not having you. I want to feel you." he told her.

She let go of him and smiled. He grabbed her quickly but carefully and placed her back on the bed. He placed himself at her entrance and looked at her face. She was smiling brightly at him, letting him know that it was fine for him to continue. She entered her slowly, letting her get used to him.

"Edward, faster… Harder." she moaned loudly.

He groaned, "You feel so good, love."

He started going faster and harder, making sure to keep himself in control. She started moaning loudly and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he moved in and out of her. He picked up the pace even more.

"Edward! Oh … my… God… It feels so…. Ahhh… Amazing. " she screamed.

Edward moaned loudly, "I am so close. Cum with me."

"Shit. Edward… There… it…. Is…. Ahhh." she screamed and he felt her walls tighten around him.

He couldn't handle it any more and he completely let go.

_Baby, can't you see how you're affecting me_

_Baby sensual, physical, fantasy_

_Maybe fate brought the two of us closer now_

_Don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna_

_Reach out and touch me_

He rolled over after a few minutes and they looked at each other. He moved a strand of her brown hair out of her face and smiled.

"I love you, Edward." she told him with a bright smile.

He smiled and place a soft peck on her lips, "Bella, I love you more than you could imagine."

She looked at him and laughed, "What made you give in? You could have turned me away easily, like you always do."

"I couldn't turn you away. Not tonight. I just had to touch you…and I didn't realize that it would turn into this and once it did I was done. My self control was gone. I just wanted to love you." he told her with a small smirk.


End file.
